Tarde, juegos y Kyle
by is.ani
Summary: Stan está solo en su casa y Kyle está ahí como siempre para hacerle compañía. Sentimientos ocultos, amor y cosquillas.


**"****Tarde, juegos y Kyle.****"  
><strong>_A South Park Fanfic._

. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus creadores **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone**. Al igual que parte de sus derechos le pertenecen al canal **Comedy Central**, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama. -

**O1 – Tarde, juegos y Kyle.**

- ¡Já!, ¡Te gané Kyle! – gritó un feliz pelinegro mientras elevaba sus brazos en señal de victoria.

- ¡Ahh!, ¡Es injusto!. ¡Tú tienes mucha más práctica que yo en todo esto!, después de todo, el juego es tuyo – dijo Broflovski mientras inflaba sus mejillas y cruzaba sus brazos en una actitud de falso enojo. - ¡Siempre me ganas!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio! y ¡te odio! – movía sus manos de un lado para otro haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño.  
>Stan rió, su amigo de verdad podía ser muy infantil con él y eso era algo que le encantaba, porque era de ese modo solo con ÉL y con nadie más. Definitivamente Kyle nunca se dejaría ver de un modo tan infantil delante de Cartman o de Kenny y eso hacía que sintiera una enorme felicidad interior, Kyle era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, aunque claro, el aún no lo supiera.<p>

- Si, puede que sea un poco injusto, ¿quieres jugar a otra cosa más… divertida para ambos? – intento sonar lo más seductoramente posible mientras veía al bermejo directo a los ojos y le sonreía de una manera provocadora.

- ¡Lo siento Stan!, ya debo irme a casa, será hora de cenar. – definitivamente o Kyle era ciego o él era un completo idiota conquistando, aunque pudo jurar haber visto un diminuto sonrojo en su rostro, pero no lo aseguró ya que Kyle enseguida se dio vuelta para marcharse. Se le ocurrió una idea genial.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh Kyle!, ¿Porqué tienes que irte tan pronto?, ¡Quédate un rato más por favor!. No me dejes solo, no seas malvado. – se lanzó encima de su pierna mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Kyle intento zafarse inútilmente mientras Stan se afirmaba con más fuerza y pedía que por favor no se fuera. Kyle se reía mientras avanzaba por todo el Living haciendo que el pelinegro fuera arrastrado por toda la alfombra del cuarto. Ambos estaban solos en casa de Stan, así que nadie podía ver qué era lo que hacían. Stan, en un intento desesperado por que Kyle no llegara hasta la puerta, se afirmo de ambas piernas del ojiverde ocasionando que este cayera de espaldas al suelo, aunque alcanzó a afirmarse con sus manos evitando cualquier golpe.

- ¿Kyle estás bien?. – preguntó soltándolo de las piernas, mientras se acercaba a él para verificar que no se hubiera golpeado. Al momento de que Stan le soltó, Kyle intento escapar mientras gateaba pero Stan lo agarró por los tobillos dándolo vuelta y dejándolo bajo de él. – No te escaparás de mi tan fácil Kyle… a menos que primero… - puso una cara malévola.

- ¿P-Primero que?. – preguntó el pelirrojo con miedo, aunque por dentro se moría de risa al igual que Stan.

- ¡Primero esto!. – y comenzó a hacerle miles de cosquillas por todo el torso haciendo que el delgado cuerpo de Kyle se retorciera bajo de él y comenzarán a sonar por la habitación miles de risas por parte de ambos. Kyle no se quedaba atrás y en cuanto pudo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pelinegro; comenzaron un tipo de "pelea" por quien era el que se rendía primero, así que es esparcieron prácticamente por todo el suelo buscando que alguno de los dos perdiera, definitivamente Kyle se vengaría de Stan por no ganarle en el juego de los autos. Pasaron algunos minutos en que ninguno de los dos cedía hasta que por el cansancio y por el dolor de sus estómagos al final quedó como un empate.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y esperaban a que sus agitadas respiraciones volvieran a su curso normal. Sonreían, ambos estaban muy concentrados en aquello, sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Kyle estaba bajo Stan con las piernas algo separadas y sus muñecas al lado de su cabeza ya que Marsh las sujetaba con ambas manos, mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba encima de él entre sus piernas y agarrándole con fuerza sus muñecas sin llegar al punto de dañarle.

Kyle abrió al fin los ojos y su ya calmado corazón, volvió a agitarse de un segundo a otro cuando noto como Stan estaba a centímetros de su rostro mirándole con aquellos zafiros azules que le quitaban la respiración. Su rojo cabello no se comparaba al color que su rostro ahora tenía, debía decir algo, esto no estaba bien, pero no podía articular palabra alguna con el rostro de Stan tan cerca del suyo, podía sentir su respiración chocar en sus labios, debía mirar hacia otro lado, tratar de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero no era posible, aquel magnetismo que sentía por Stan era mucho más fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad.

- S- Sta… - pero Stan lo miro profundamente entrecerrando sus ojos mientras cortaba más la distancia que los separaba, hablando encima de sus labios.

- Shh, no hay necesidad de explicaciones. – y se dejo vencer por aquel chico pelinegro que por tanto tiempo había amado. Sus bocas se unieron en el que en un principio comenzó como un beso tranquilo y pausado, lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que ambos habían escondido por tanto tiempo, Stan soltó las muñecas de Kyle y este aprovecho la libertad para abrazarlo por la espalda. Se separaron unos segundos y ambos se miraron a los ojos, para después volver a unir sus bocas ahora en un beso más íntimo. Kyle le quitó su gorro a Stan y comenzó a tomar su cabello entre sus manos y de ese modo intensificar aún más el beso, el ojizul tomó a Broflovski de la cintura levantándolo ligeramente cuidando de no separar aquella unión que tanto había deseado, quedaron ambos de rodillas sentados en el suelo entrelazando sus piernas. Stan fue el primero en introducir su lengua en la pequeña cavidad del pelirrojo y al momento sintió la lengua de su Kyle corresponderle el gesto en una eterna danza de lenguas.

Nunca lo pensó, ni si quiera se imagino que esto llegaría a pasar en su vida, simplemente eran fantasías, pero ahí estaba el besando a su Kyle, a su amigo, a su hermano, a su amante, al amor de su vida, a su otra mitad. Sin poder creerlo finas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al pensar aquello, había esperado tanto, tanto tiempo para decirlo, para sentirlo, para que fuera correspondido de la misma manera. ¿Qué importaba si los demás chicos no lo entendían?, ¿Si sus padres le obligarán separarse de Kyle?, sabría que no se podría, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo separaría de él ahora. Siempre supo que estaban predestinados, desde el primer momento que se conocieron en Preescolar, todas sus aventuras, sus risas, sus penas, sus escapadas en la noche, sus eternas conversaciones, todo siempre lo había hecho con Kyle y ahora, sabía que aquel pelirrojo sentía lo mismo.

Kyle fue el primero en cortar el beso, pero no de una forma brusca, si no delicadamente y depositando pequeños besos en los labios de su ahora novio. Para lástima de ambos, necesitaban del oxígeno para sobrevivir.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo Kyle. No, más que eso, no hay palabra para describir lo que siento por ti. – decía el pelinegro mientras más y más lágrimas caían por sus azules ojos.

- S-Stan, n-n-no llores. – decía Kyle con la voz quebrada mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban miles y miles de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer mientras abrazaba a Stan y ambos caían en la alfombra, uno sobre otro. Kyle hundió su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul ocultando sus lágrimas. – Stan, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para oírte decir eso, te amo, demasiado para llamarlo por ese nombre. – se miraron a los ojos y ambos pudieron ver las puertas del alma de cada uno.

- Eres mi felicidad Kyle, ahora y por siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. – le limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. - Sé que está de más decirlo, pero ¿quieres ser mi novio?.

- ¡Por supuesto que si Stan!, ¡Te amo!. – gritó Kyle mientras ambos se besaban felices y lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. Se quedaron abrazados y besándose en el suelo alfombrado mientras compartían aquel momento tan especial para ambos. Luego de un rato ambos se levantaron y Stan fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena, Kyle comenzó a guardar los juegos del X-Box.

- Stan, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?. Le diré a mi mamá que aún estoy aquí, por la hora debe estar histérica y debe creer que me ha pasado algo. – grito Kyle desde la sala a la cocina.

- ¡Dile que te quedarás a cenar y a dormir!. – gritó en respuesta el ojiazul mientras Kyle se sonrojaba por lo último.

- ¡N-No me quedaré a dormir!. – grito y se escucho un gruñido, Kyle rió. Marcó el número y su padre le contesto.  
>- ¿Aló si?, ¿Papá?, Hola!, em si, lo lamento mucho por la hora, aún sigo en casa de Stan es que… se presentaron, asuntos. – sonrojo. – Me invito a cenar, ¿me puedo quedar?.<p>

- ¡Y a dormir también!. – grito desde la cocina lo más fuerte que pudo para que Gerald lo escuchará.

- ¡A dormir no pervertido!. – gritó Kyle sonrojado imaginando que cosas quisiera hacer Stan con él para que insistiera tanto en que se quedara a dormir. - ¿A-Alo Papá?, s-si aún sigo aquí, n-no era el televisor. Si … ¿¡QUÉ! Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿no estarán en casa o … ?, e-e-está bien, entonces no tengo otra opción que quedarme aquí, s-si eso era, mañana aparezco por allá, ¡a-adiós!. – colgó y suspiró.

- ¿Y entonces que te dijo?. - pregunto Stan mientras lo tomaba de la cintura por atrás y le hablaba en el oído. - ¿Te quedarás a dormir?.

- M-m-m-me dijo que el con mamá necesitaban "intimidad", así que no me apareciera por la casa porque Ike tampoco estaba.

- Mmm entonces estaremos "solos". – gruño seductoramente en su oído. Tragó saliva con dificultad, definitivamente esa noche no pegaría ni un solo ojo. - Kyle, elige, sí o no. – dijo Stan susurrando.

- ¿Eh?, s-supongo que s-si, ¿Qué tramas Marsh?. – dijo divertido Kyle.

- Entonces si quieres que durmamos desnudos en mi cama …

- ¿¡EHHH!

**The end … ?**

**Notas:  
><strong>¡Hola Caracolas :3!, bueno ojala les haya gustado este corto este One-shot, amé escribirlo. Me gustó como quedo porque es una idea que tenía en mente hace tiempo y necesitaba escribirla ._. , lo deje en final abierto por si quieren una segunda parte (cof!, cof!, lemon, cof!, cof!) , no sé ustedes si por aquí hay mensajes subliminales xD jajaja. Al final la ternura se me salió de control y terminó siendo Pervert-Shot xD, pero bueno. Les merezco una disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo :c, no tengo excusa, pero luego les traeré el próximo capítulo de Locuras Adolescentes, es que tengo un bloqueo mental, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo D: y para terminar el capítulo 3 solo me falta la parte Creek s: así que luego se los traeré, ¡no me asesinen!. Muy bien, espero que se cuiden mucho y que les haya gustado leer esta historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, ¡Me hacen feliz! :D

¡Nos leemos pronto! ~


End file.
